


Day 9: Frottage

by ElaineGaron



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Frottage, Kinktober, M/M, No Plot, Pure Smut, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineGaron/pseuds/ElaineGaron
Summary: “That’s a good boy,” Shiro mumbled, softly ruffling Keith’s hair. He was smiling at the young man, a wicked smile as the other was groaning in pleasure, shaking his head. It just wasn’t fair of Shiro to refuse him any touch and make him rut against him like an animal. And still he had never felt so flustered and hot in his life.





	Day 9: Frottage

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've decided to (late but nonetheless) join in on Kinktober.  
> I have no idea if my smut is enjoyable. This is kind of the first time I'm writing it without a partner (so non-rp smut) so yeah... Let's hope this month teaches me a few things. I do know my way around kinks though. And porn without plot :P
> 
> I've also chose this prompt for today because I saw so many lingerie ones. And I always have to be the special snowflake and pick something else and asphyxiation was out of question. I don't like that one x_x
> 
> I'll start adding the missing days as university calms down and I have more time to write. I do want to include all days/kinks.
> 
> Unbeta'd as always, hope it's readable! Hope you enjoy it!

“That’s a good boy,” Shiro mumbled, softly ruffling Keith’s hair. He was smiling at the young man, a wicked smile as the other was groaning in pleasure, shaking his head. It just wasn’t fair of Shiro to refuse him any touch and make him rut against him like an animal. And still he had never felt so flustered and hot in his life.

They were in Shiro’s room, still dressed even though Keith wanted nothing more than to feel his skin. He groaned, pushing down harder against the other man’s leg, his head rolling back slightly. “Very good. Keep it up darling.” He was drawing the words out in a way that made Keith’s cock twitch in the prison that were his clothes. It just wasn’t fair!

He wasn’t allowed to touch, he wasn’t allowed to strip. He just had to rut against his lover’s leg like a dog in heat. And he probably very much looked like one, grinding his hips against Shiro’s leg like this. But he couldn’t care less. He just wanted to cum. He wanted to prove that he could be good and obedient.

It had started as a stupid dare really. Shiro claiming he could make Keith beg to be fucked led to them starting this. Keith had disagreed, believing there was no way he’d become a desperate mess so easily. And of course he had been wrong. Otherwise he wouldn’t be rutting against someone’s leg like a dog while still fully dressed.

He felt a sharp sting on his ear, yelping softly as Shiro bit him, making him moan in reply, his hips stuttering, breaking their rhythm against his leg for a moment. “Please,” he whispered, tears stinging in his eyes. His pants just were too tight. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to cum but it wasn’t enough.

He didn’t know how long they were doing this already. Or how long it would take him. Or how Shiro could not be a complete mess yet. But Keith did know that he was losing his mind from the lack of touch. He whined, leaning down to kiss his lover, feeling the other evade him and nibble on his ear instead, knowing just how sensitive that area was.

“Please fuck me,” he cried out, his hips thrusting harder, being met by a soft upwards press of Shiro’s leg. He whined again, trying to push down on the other, who seemed way too comfortable as he sat on the bed, the younger man on his lap, rutting against him desperately.  
“What was that?” It only made him whimper as the words were accentuated by soft pushes of the other’s leg. He sounded everything the dominant he was in their situation.

Before Keith could respond, Shiro was pressing his legs upwards in rhythm with his hip’s movements, making him cry out. He desperately wanted to cum but Shiro just wasn’t giving him all he needed yet. “What were you saying, darling?” The question was asked again, every syllable accentuated by the leg underneath him being pushed upwards against his crotch, leaving him whimpering.

“Please fuck me! Please!” He didn’t care that he was losing their little dare. He would gladly beg and submit if only he got out of those way too tight pants. Shiro chuckled, his hands starting to move over Keith’s chest as he started to nibble on his sensitive earlobe. Keith whined again, thrusting his hips against the other’s leg again, met by a strong push upwards. And suddenly he felt heat pooling in his stomach, crying out rather loudly, sure that someone would walk in on them any moment.

But his cock was pulsing inside his pants, Keith panting with tears in his eyes. He felt his body shaking, the strength to hold himself upright slowly fading. Shiro noticed right away and caught him, moving them back onto the bed where he carefully laid the other down, staying right above him, clearly not done for the night. He would still allow Keith to come down first though. It was no use rushing into something that would not please them both.

Keith in the meantime could only see stars, actually quite shocked that he could orgasm from rubbing against someone leg. But Shiro just knew which buttons to push to make him lose his mind. And he definitely felt like he had just lost his. He slowly came back to his senses, watching the other above him taking off his clothes by now, making him draw in a breath.

No matter how often he saw Shiro naked, Keith still felt shocked by how good he looked. Muscular and well trained. And the scars suit him better than he would ever tell him. He knew Shiro hated them but Keith couldn’t help thinking they were rather attractive.

He suddenly yelped when he felt his own pants being pulled down, looking at the other with wide eyes. “W-What-?”  
“Didn’t you want something?” That smirk could have killed him right there and he whined softly as his soiled clothes were removed from his body in a matter of seconds, leaving him completely bared in front of the other. And Keith now could see that Shiro was already dripping precum. So he wasn’t the only one affected by their rutting.

He groaned, feeling Shiro lean over him to get the bottle of lube out of the nightstand. However, the bottle was quickly discarded by his side, Shiro deciding that he would have to torture his lover even more by placing his lips on his chest, starting to softly kiss down towards his groan instead. Keith whines, his hips bucking when Shiro started biting and sucking on the soft flesh between his legs, clearly leaving marks and claiming him.

“Please! Please fuck me!” Keith whined again, trying not to look as desperate as he felt, his cock already at full attention again thanks to the soft touches and bites. He really was into biting and the other knew that and used it to his advantage. He started moving back up his chest, smirking at Keith before wrapping his lips around one of his nipples, causing another plead to fall from the red paladin’s lips.

And then he bit him and Keith felt his hips buck, strong hands holding them down against the bed, limiting his movement. He felt like sobbing, wanting to feel more already and stop the torturous teasing.  
“Please! Please Shiro!” He was close to tears now, needing to be touched. To be taken.

“What did we agree you’d call me if I made you beg?” Keith whined low in his throat as Shiro stared down at him for a moment, biting his neck to make sure he got his message across.  
Keith’s hips bucked again, still firmly help in place, making him moan, shaking his head. “Please fuck me, daddy!”

And suddenly he felt a hand between his legs. A cold and slick hands was carefully touching him, moving up and down, just barely touching his hole as he lay there, trying to spread his legs even further so Shiro would finally take him.  
“Please, daddy!”

And without warning, a slick finger slipped inside him, making him moan out in pleasure. His muscles opened up easily, proof of the fact that Keith was used to this and that preparation would not take as long as it did the first few times.

Shiro suddenly kissed him, demanding access and Keith gladly granted it, moaning as another finger slipped inside of him, both of them being curled upwards, pushing against his prostate, making him gasp, his hips now free to buck upwards. Keith groaned again, the fingers starting to move inside of him, carefully fucking and preparing him.

He still couldn’t believe how skilled Shiro was at this with non-dominant hand. At some point the other had learned how to drive him insane with it to avoid having to use a Galra arm. And Keith honestly was glad that Shiro refused to intimately touch him with it. It just felt more personal when it was skin and not metal.

A third finger slipped inside, causing him to hiss and pull the other back down into a kiss, wanting more. His cock was hard against his stomach but he didn’t care. He didn’t dare touch it either, he was not in control after all. And he felt no need for it. He was going to get over the edge with the other inside him, he knew how much Shiro loved it when he was clenching down on him.

Keith moaned, hips bucking against as Shiro cruelly started playing with his prostate, feeling like he was being driven crazy. And suddenly the fingers were pulled out and Shiro pulled back, making sure to check that he was covered properly in lube. Keith wriggled his hips slightly, expectantly, whimpering softly when the other wasn’t fast enough.

And then he felt nothing but pure bliss as Shiro finally pushed inside, making him cry out in delight. He was a mess by now, unable to properly beg but it seemed he didn’t need to anymore. Without further ado, his lover picked up a harsh, fast pace, thrusting into him without mercy. Or hesitation. And Keith was moaning, loving every second of it.

Shiro knew him too well, immediately finding the right angle to drive him completely insane. He was groaning, every thrust hitting his prostate perfectly. Keith didn’t know how but he somehow managed to wrap his legs around Shiro and pull him in closer, pushing his hips back against the other’s thrust to make him hit even harder.

They both were breathing heavily and Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck to pull him closer. Something to which the other complied right away, giving Keith the ability to scratch along his back. He knew it was one of those things that would drive his lover insane and when he received a pleasure moan in response Keith smirked for a split second before Shiro hit his prostate harder than before, smirking back at him.

Oh, just how cruel and perfect of a lover did he have? Keith moaned again, feeling the well-known heat pool in his stomach again, causing him to whimper softly.  
“I’m-,” but before he could finish, Shiro cut him off, smiling softly, lovingly at him.  
“Me too,” he whispered, kissing him passionately but much softer than before.

And suddenly the world went white and Keith saw stars, he heard his own voice through a veil, realising he had just not only screamed Shiro’s name but also “daddy”. His body definitely was clenching around Shiro and he felt something hot inside him, knowing they had just gotten over the edge together just made him feel even better.

Shiro was dropping down beside him, pulling Keith close as he cuddled up behind him. He was already sliding out, having gotten soft after cumming. He nuzzled the other’s neck, smiling against the skin from what Keith could feel. He too smiled, pushing closer to him as he pulled at the blanket, not caring about cleaning himself off.

“We need to do this more often,” he whispered, feeling a soft kiss pressed against his skin. “That felt wonderful. Thank you for showing me.” Keith carefully turned around, kissing his lover softly, a smile gracing his face as he did. He truly was the luckiest man in space to have such a wonderful lover.

“Goodnight, daddy.”


End file.
